Fish Warrior
Fish Warriors or Fish Knights are an army of Penguins that wear Fish Costumes (armor). They are also considered to be Water Ninjas. History The fish warriors had existed long before Card- Jitsu. They emerged during the end of the Babbelonian Empire. During this time, the fish warriors did not hail to any country. They had thier own order, keeping peace within cities they lived in. It wasn't until they were conquered by the Penguin Empire. They decided then to serve their army; they served and protected the empire until the empire's decline. This is when the fish warriors were at their peak. When It fell, the Fish Warriors split into sections due to new different countries. They mostly served in the Frozantium Empire. These countries also started to have knights, so in order to keep the Fish Warriors from going extinct, they started to call themselves Fish "Knights". They did well and continued to grow into the High Penguin Confederacy. During this time, the Fish Knights reunited as one army again and stayed like that ever since. They lasted through the HPC until the armies of Khanzem raided the land. Khanzem persecuted and captured the warriors, bringing the population down. Hovever, the remaining warriors escaped and hid in other penguins houses, but most of them moved to Poleland. From that point on, Fish warriors were scarce. It wasn't until after the fall of the Snowman Empire and the rise of Olde Antarctica did the name of Fish Warrior become common again. They stayed with the Water Kingdom, and multiplied greatly. before the end of Olde Antarctica, 80% of the Army of the Water Kingdom were Fish Warriors. After the downfall of Old Antarctica (due to falure in technology), the reign of Colonial Antarctica began. When the war caused by the taxes began, the Fish Warriors went their own ways and fought among another. It wasn't until midwar when they realized that they were foolish and came together again as one army and became neutral. Now, in the rule of the USA, the fish warriors can be found anywhere in Antarctica, and protects the area they are in. Each city that has a Fish Warrior(s) is a hideout. The fish warriors now do not hail to any country and have thier own governing organization that is controlled by the Sensei of Card-Jitsu. Loyalty to the Sensei The Current Sensei of Card Jitsu is also the ruler of the Fish Warrior. The Sensei makes sure that all fish warriors are doing their jobs and also trains the fish warriors too. However, if there will be a water Sensei, he will then gain power of the Fish Warrior Organization. Water Sensei now controls them as he IS the water Sensei. The Suit The Fish Suit is made of Fine Silk and is hard to tear. It is made of one giant Silk costume with small silk scales sowed on. Fish Warriors also can wear Flippers on their feet. Weapons/Tools *Mainly Water Balloons. *'Hot Sauce' is used to melt snow into water, but is used more as a tool than a weapon. *Sometimes they use Snowballs. *Most Fish Warriors carry Swords. *Some Fish Warriors have Shields, but only for ceartain groups. *'Snowball Guns' are currently very popular. At least every Registered Fish Warrior has one. Machines These machines are all used by the Fish Warriors today. *In the old days, they had a Multiple Puffle-pulled Chariot, but now has a Motorized Horse-pulled Chariot - a chariot that is pulled by a motor. *'Whale Submarine' - a submarine that looks a lot like a whale. It was first developed in 1884. *'Fish Warrior Boat' - A large wooden boat that has one (sometimes two) sail(s), it has Cannons and Crossbows attatched to the sides of the boat. It was developed in 100 A.D. *'War Tank' - a motorized tank that has one large cannon. It is rarely used unless if a huge uncontrollable riot occurs. It was developed in 1949. *'Bullet Planes' - are small planes that go really fast. It is usually used to scan a ceartain area for a reason. It was developed in 2005. Trivia *Fish warriors only protect the city they are in. They cannot boss citizens around or take over the government. However, the fish warrior can attempt a citzen arrest if they are breaking the law and turn them in. *Fish Warriors are also used for putting down Fights and Angry Mobs. *Fish Warriors usually fight near a source of water. Without it would weaken their status. They can still fight, but not at their best. *A group of Fish Warriors is called a "School" *Fish Warriors are also used to find missing penguins. *They can also be part of the local government's army, but must ask permission first. * Water Sensei sometimes trains them at Card Jitsuso incase they dont have there weapons they can still fight back if attacked. See Also *Fisch *Penguin Empire *Sheep Warrior Category:Ninjas Category:Groups Category:Armies